07 Lipca 2002
06:30 Proszę o odpowiedź 06:45 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Latające misie; odc.3 - Festiwal skoków; serial anim.prod.chorwacko-kanadyjskiej 08:05 Legenda o Wilhelmie Tellu; odc.8 - Wysłannicy dobra; serial prod.nowozelandzkiej 09:00 Teleranek na wakacjach 09:30 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk 10:00 50 lat TVP; Wojna domowa; odc.2 - Bilet za fryzjera; serial TVP 10:30 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 10:55 Od przedszkola do Opola: Najnowsze przeboje z repertuaru Beaty Kozidrak - program dla dzieci 11:25 Ich Cesarskie Mości - reportaż 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:15 Książki na lato 12:25 Tydzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 50 lat TVP; Pani X przeprasza; .; reż: Jeremi Przybora,Xymena Zaniewska; wyk: Jeremi Przybora,Jerzy wasowski,Kalina Jędrusik,Lidia Korsakówna i inni 14:25 De Funes coraz młodszy; Kapuśniak; Soupe aux choux; 1981 komedia prod.francuskiej; reż: Jean Girault; wyk: Louis de Funes,Jean Carmet,Jacques Villeret 16:10 Bezpieczna Jedynka 16:35 Złączenie Europą: Portugalia 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 Promenada Gwiazd - Międzyzdroje 2002 18:05 Śmiechu warte 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Myszka Miki i przyjaciele; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Czas na dokument; Wędrówki z bestiami; odc.1/6 Nowy świt; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 20:45 Grzeszna propozycja; Proposition; 1998 dramat obycz. prod. USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Lesli Linka Glatter; wyk: Kenneth Branagh, Madeline Stowe 22:40 Uczta kinomana; Ścieżka strachu; Miller's Crossing; 1990 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Joel Coen; wyk: Gabriel Byrna,Albert Finney,Marcia Gay Harden 00:40 Studio sport: Liga Światowa siatkówki - mecz Argentyna - Polska 02:40 Trochę życia po życiu; film dok.Elżbiety Nekanda-Trepki 03:10 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Film dla niesłyszących: Matki, żony i kochanki (12/22) - serial 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M jak miłość (42) - serial 09.45 Nie tylko dla komandosów - program wojskowy 10.10 Smak Europy 10.25 Triumf życia (5/6): Potęga mózgu - film dokumentalny, USA 11.15 Smak Europy 11.30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Żmudzi- magazyn 12.00 Poradnik żonatego mężczyzny - komedia obyczajowa, USA 13.30 SPo sąsiedzku: Zgorzelec - Goerlitz 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Polska 15.05 Bezludna wyspa: Ewa Kasprzyk, Edyta Jungowska, Daria Trafankowska - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (87): Oszukać śmierć - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Święta wojna: Ostatnia nadzieja białych - serial komediowy, Polska 17.30 7 dni świat - program public. 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Smak Europy 19.05 Kiedy fotograf przekracza granice - film dokumentalny, USA 19.45 Smak Europy 20.00 Wielki Piknik Dwójki: Powitanie lata - Kołobrzeg 2002 (3) - pr. rozr. 21.10 Z ARCHIWUM X (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Jest jak jest (13/19): Ofiara cudu - serial obyczajowy, Polska 23.10 Tele-Maski 2002: Blues - sztuka Roberta Bruttera i Tomasza Wiszniewskiego, Polska 00.15 MÓJ SYN JEST FANATYKIEM - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 01.45 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Tęczowy domek - serial dla dzieci USA 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Dany, opowiedz mi - serial animowany Francja 08:00 Aktualności 08:15 Z życia Kościoła 08:35 Koncert Życzeń 08:55 Prognoza pogody dla działkowiczów 09:00 Teleplotki - magazyn 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Człowiek znad Śnieżnej Rzeki - western Australia 1982 11:30 Kurier 11:35 Smaki świata - serial dokumentalny Australia 12:00 Gloria Swanson I Joseph Kennedy - serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1999 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Speed - magazyn 13:00 Transmisja mszy świętej 14:00 Klub globtrotera 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Podwodne łowy - film dokumentalny Francja 15:30 Kurier 15:35 Prognoza pogody 15:40 Festiwal Orkiestr Wojskowych Katowice 2002 - koncert galowy 16:05 Woda znaczy życie bliskiej Europy 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Hajnowskie Dni Muzyki Cerkiewnej 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki - magazyn 18:00 Aktualności 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Opinie - magazyn 18:50 Czas na decyzje - film obyczajowy USA 2000 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:50 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - program publicystyczny 21:15 Książka tygodnia - magazyn 21:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności - program informacyjny 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Wyścig "Solidarności" podsumowanie 23:35 Mistrzostwa Polski w tenisie ziemnym Sopot 2002 00:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Disco Polo Live (329) - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 4 x 4 7.30 Ręce, które leczą 8.00 Smocze opowieści 8.30 Psotny Bill 8.55 Szkoła przetrwania 9.30 Power Rangers (174) - serial fantast. USA 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Słoneczny patrol (120) - serial przygod. USA 12.00 Winnetou i skarb Błękitnych Gór - western niem.wł.- jug. 13.40 Largo (25) - serial sens. amer.-franc.-niem.belg. 14.35 Benny Hill 15.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - film dok. 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Polski Monopol Loteryjny Fortuna (losowanie} 16.05 Samo życie (71, 72) - serial obycz. pol. (powt.) 17.00 Program sportowy 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 V.I.P. (61) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Wieczór filmowy z kawą GALA: Bunt na Bounty - film przygod. amer.-bryt. 21.30 Losowanie Lotto i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 23.30 22 października - thriller USA 1.15 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Telesklep 8.00 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki 8.30 Przyjaciel Bob 8.55 David Copperfield (1) - film kostiumowy USA, 1999 (105 min) 10.40 Przygody Robin Hooda - film przygod. USA, 1938 (110 min) 12.30 Północ - Południe (19/24) - serial obycz. USA 13.30 Galaktyka - teleturniej 14.00 Legendy kung-fu (11/44) - serial przygod. USA 15.00 Styl - magazyn 15.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.45 Wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle - kom. USA, 1983 (115 min) 17.40 Kto Was tak urządził? - magazyn 18.10 Król przedmieścia (1) - serial kom. pol. 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Kwiaty we włosach - magazyn 20.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Adopcje - serial dok. 22.30 Nie do wiary 23.05 Noktowizjer - magazyn 23.40 Granice - serial dok. 0.10 Mściciel (5/16)- serial sens. USA 1.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|80x80px 6.10 Smok Castillo 6.40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 7.10 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (1) - film przygod. kanad. (powt.) 9.00 Smok Castillo 9.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 10.00 Strzał z biodra - komedia sens. USA (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 Super VIP 13.00 A kuku 13.30 Automobilizm: MŚ w Rajdach Samochodowych - podsumowanie sezonu 14.00 Nigdy nie zadzieraj z Rustym - kom. USA. 1997 (88 min) 16.00 Rycerz nocy (15)- serial sens. kanad.-amer. 16.50 Policyjny klan (6) - serial sens. USA 17.45 Dziennik 17.55 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Diabli nadali (22) - serial kom. USA 18.35 Nowe wcielenie (17) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 19.30 Mapety i ich goście (13) - serial dla dzieci USA 20.00 Na tropie Różowej Pantery - komedia sens. USA. 1982 (92 min) 21.55 Drogówka 22.20 Supergol 22.50 Wokanda - program dok. 23.15 Na wirażu (2) - serial sens. kanad. 0.15 Inspektor w spódnicy - komedia hong., 1988 (92 min) 2.05 Super VIP - magazyn 2.35 Strefa P - magazyn 3.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.55 Telesklep 8.25 Zorro 8.50 Grupa specjalna EKO 9.15 Yaiba 9.40 Dragon Bali Z 10.05 Tajemnicza wyspa (1/44) - serial przygod. USA 10.30 Z życia gwiazd (6/8) - serial kom. USA 11.00 Dr Stefan Frank (11/16) - serial obycz. niem. (powt.) 11.50 Czas chwały - film przygod. USA (powt.) 13.35 Afryka- kraina ptaków drapieżnych - film dok. 14.25 Prezydencki poker 3 (16/22) - serial obycz. USA 15.15 Komando Małołat (5/16) - serial sens. niem. 16.10 Słoneczny patrol (33/44) - serial przygod. USA (powt. 17.00 Made in America - komedia obycz. USA (powt.) 19.05 Zatoka szczęścia (3/17) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Dziedzictwo zła - film sens. USA, 1985 (100 min) 21.50 Prezydencki poker 3 (16/22) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 22.40 Próba ognia - film obycz. USA (powt.) 0.30 Śmierć przy wodospadzie - film sens. USA, 1991 (95 min) 2.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07:00 Słowo na niedzielę 07:05 M jak miłość; odc. 44; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski 07:50 Nowosądeckie LACHY; (występ zespołu folklorystycznego z Nowego Sącza) 08:20 Biografie; Eugeniusz Kwiatkowski; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej 09:10 Niedzielne muzykowanie 09:40 Czarne diamenty; 1939 film fab. prod. polskiej (czarno-biały); reż: Jerzy Gabryelski; wyk: Zbigniew Sawan, Zofia kajzerówna, Stanisława Wysocka, Ina Benita 11:00 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 3 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 11:30 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 4 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Madonny polskie 12:45 Lato z klasyką 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z Kościoła św. Marcina w Kazimierzu Biskupim 14:05 Czterej pancerni i pies; odc. 18 /21/; 1966 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Konrad Nałęcki; wyk: Janusz Gajos, Pola Raksa, Franciszek Pieczka, Włodzimierz Press 15:05 Graj z Kuroniem; program kulinarno-rozrywkowy (STEREO) 15:35 Święta wojna; odc. 9 - Szwagier; serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 16:05 Biografie; Eugeniusz Kwiatkowski; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:30 M jak miłość; odc. 44; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski; powt. 18:15 Nie tylko o...; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 19:20 Dobranocka; Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 24 - Wakacje na wsi; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:00 Opowieści weekendowe; Słaba wiara; 1996 film fab. prod. polskiej (55'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Dorota Segda, Maciej Orłoś, Marek Kondrat 20:50 Mój ślad w Telewizji 20:55 Szansa na sukces 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Ekstradycja; odc. 2; 1995 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Renata Dancewicz, Witold Dębicki 23:30 Co nam w duszy gra; Lato cz. 1 - "Lato wszędzie" (STEREO); .; wyk: Elżbieta Zającówna, Joanna Kurowska, Majka Jeżowska, Katarzyna Jamróz, Hanna Śleszyńska, Krzysztof Tyniec, Robert Janowski 00:30 M jak miłość; odc. 44; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski; powt. 01:15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 24 - Wakacje na wsi; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Pogoda; powt. 01:52 Sport; powt. 02:00 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 3 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 02:25 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 4 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 03:00 Opowieści weekendowe; Słaba wiara; 1996 film fab. prod. polskiej (55'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Dorota Segda, Maciej Orłoś, Marek Kondrat; powt. 03:50 Mój ślad w Telewizji; powt. 03:55 Ekstradycja; odc. 2; 1995 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Renata Dancewicz, Witold Dębicki; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:23 Pogoda; powt. 05:25 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Krzysztof Pieczyński; powt. 05:45 Graj z Kuroniem; program kulinarno-rozrywkowy (STEREO); powt. 06:05 06:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 05:25 "Zygfryd" reż.Andrzej Domalik, wyk.Gustaw Holoubek, Tomasz Hudziec, Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki dramat obyczajowy (K) Polska 1986 07:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 08:25 "Wyspa Jaszczurów" Świat wysp film dokumentalny (K) 09:20 "Sekretne życie dziewcząt" reż.Holly Goldberg Sloan, wyk.Majandra Delfino, Eugene Levy, Linda Hamilton, Meagan Good dramat obyczajowy (K) USA 1999 10:50 "Szczęśliwy traf" reż.Brad Anderson, wyk.Marisa Tomei, Vincent D'Onofrio, Nadia Dajani, Holland Taylor komedia romantyczna (K) USA 2000 12:40 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne (28 min) (K) 13:10 "Charles i Camilla" film dokumentalny (K) 14:10 "Topaz" reż.Alfred Hitchcock, wyk.Frederick Stafford, Dany Robin, Karin Dor, John Vernon film kryminalny (K) USA 1969 16:30 "Zabaweczki" reż.Barry Levinson, wyk.Robin Williams, Michael Gambon, Joan Cusack, LL Cool J komedia (K) USA 1992 18:30 "Za drzwiami Actors Studio - James Caan" film dokumentalny USA 2001 19:30 "Spin City 4" serial komediowy USA 1996-2000 19:55 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 20:00 "Hollywood atakuje!" reż.David Mamet, wyk.Alec Baldwin, Sarah Jessica Parker, Julia Stiles, Michael Higgins komedia (K) Francja/USA 2000 21:45 "Błękitny chłopak" reż.Charles Jarrott, wyk.Nicolas Cage, Cynthia Dale, Christopher Plummer, David Naughton film obyczajowy (K) USA 1986 23:20 "Zaginiony syn" reż.Chris Menges, wyk.Daniel Auteuil, Nastassja Kinski, Ciaran Hinds, Marianne Denicourt thriller (K) Francja/W. Bryt. 1999 01:00 "Reality show" Deser film krótkometrażowy (K) 01:25 "Podejrzany" reż.Stephen Hopkins, wyk.Gene Hackman, Morgan Freeman, Monica Bellucci, Thomas Jane dramat sensacyjny (K) Francja/USA 2000 03:15 "La Luna" reż.Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk.Jill Clayburgh, Matthew Barry, Laura Betti, Veronica Lazar dramat psychologiczny (K) Włochy 1979 Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:20 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci program dla dzieci 07:40 Nasze smaczki program kulinarny 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 "Project U.F.O." reż.Richard Quine, wyk.William Jordan, Aldine King, Caskey Swaim, Edward Winter serial SF USA 1978 13:15 Top Shop 18:50 "Shaft" reż.Allen Reisner, wyk.Eddie Barth, Richard Roundtree serial kryminalny USA 1973 20:30 "Masakra Fortu Apache" reż.John Ford, wyk.John Wayne, Henry Fonda, Shirley Temple, Pedro Armendariz western USA 1948 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Klub 69 magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Max magazyn erotyczny 00:40 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Magazyn erotyczny 02:15 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 02:30 Gorące żądze magazyn erotyczny 03:00 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08:00 Ludzie sukcesu wywiad 09:00 "Głęboka miłość do ojczystej ziemi" film dokumentalny 1998 09:30 V6 magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12:30 "Na tropie zagadki wody" film dokumentalny Austria 13:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:45 Telesprzedaż 14:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 14:30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie magazyn medyczny 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 Auto Klub magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Telesprzedaż 17:00 TMT - Trucker Music Television magazyn 17:30 Muzyczny salon magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Wybory Miss WWW - półfinały 18:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18:45 Babski świat magazyn dla pań i dziewcząt 19:00 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 "Tylko Manhattan" reż.Douglas Hickox/Richard Michaels, wyk.Barry Bostwick, Perry King, Valerie Bertinelli, Robert Addie serial obyczajowy USA 1987 21:00 Japan Video Topic - nowinki z Japonii magazyn 21:30 Muzyczny głos magazyn muzyczny 22:00 TV Yacht Klub magazyn żeglarski 22:30 Moto Liga magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Telesprzedaż 00:00 Zakończenie programu DSF 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 06:30 Nie do powstrzymania magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 06:50 Minorka Przygody i podróże magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 07:30 Teleshoping 07:45 Magazyn reklamowy 08:45 Teleshoping 09:00 Högi i piłka plażowa Reportaż DSF (powt.) 09:30 Nie do powstrzymania magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09:45 World Soccer magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 10:00 The Worldgame magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11:00 Bundesliga Classic - hity sezonu 1992/93 13:00 "Historia Lance'a Armstronnga" film dokumentalny 13:30 Motobike magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 14:30 Reportaż DSF 15:00 Off Road magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 16:00 Dorf on Golf program satyryczny (powt.) 16:30 Dorf's Golf Bible program satyryczny 17:15 Puchar Intertoto Piłka nożna (na żywo) 19:30 Antigua Przygody i podróże magazyn podróżniczy 20:15 Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Silverstone - trening Automobilizm 21:15 Wyścigi Top 10 w Zolder Automobilizm (na żywo) 23:15 Turniej Smurfit European Open w Dublinie - 4 dzień Golf 00:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Willingen Bilard 01:15 Donna Vargas Late Night Show magazyn reklamowy 01:45 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 02:15 Lumberjack magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03:00 Magazyn reklamowy 03:30 Aquabike magazyn sportów motorowodnych 04:00 Wyścigi Top 10 w Zolder Automobilizm (powt.) Romantica 06:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 07:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 08:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 09:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 10:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 11:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 12:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 13:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 14:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 15:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 16:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 17:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 18:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 19:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 20:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 21:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 22:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 23:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez,Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 00:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 01:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 02:00 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 "Dwaj panowie 'N'" reż.Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk.Joanna Jędryka, Stanisław Mikulski, Wacław Kowalski, Janusz Bylczyński film kryminalny Polska 1962 09:45 "Zagubieni" reż.Les Blair, wyk.Stephen Rea, Sinead Cusack, Philip Jackson, Clare Higgins film obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1993 11:30 "Nędznicy" reż.Claude Lelouch, wyk.Jean-Paul Belmondo, Rufus, Philippe Khorsand, Alessandra Martines dramat obyczajowy Francja 1995 14:20 "Materac" film krótkometrażowy 14:30 "Magia kina - Żywioły natury" film dokumentalny 15:00 "F.I.S.T." reż.Norman Jewison, wyk.Sylvester Stallone, Peter Boyle, Rod Steiger, Melinda Dillon film obyczajowy USA 1978 17:25 "Lolita" reż.Stanley Kubrick, wyk.James Mason, Sue Lyon, Gary Cockrell, Shelley Winters dramat obyczajowy USA 1962 20:00 "Tropiciel" WYTRAWNE ALE! reż.Nils Gaup, wyk.Mikkel Gaup, Nils Utsi, Ingvald Guttorm, Nils-Aslak Valkeapää film przygodowy Norwegia 1987 21:30 "Kiedy niebo runie" reż.John Mackenzie, wyk.Joan Allen, Patrick Bergin, Pete Postlethwaite, Kevin McNally film kryminalny Irlandia/W. Bryt./USA 2000 23:20 "Martwa strefa" reż.David Cronenberg, wyk.Christopher Walken, Brooke Adams, Martin Sheen, Simon Craig thriller USA 1983 01:05 "Wierna rzeka" reż.Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk.Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Henryk Machalica, Franciszek Pieczka dramat historyczny Polska 1983 03:25 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 05:00 "Uciec jak najwyżej" reż.Donald Shebib, wyk.Vincent Spano, Ben Cross, Tony LoBianco, Rachel Ward film wojenny Kanada 1994 07:00 "Król Teksasu" reż.Uli Edel, wyk.Patrick Stewart, Marcia Gay Harden, Lauren Holly, Roy Scheider dramat obyczajowy USA 2001 09:00 "Książę i żebrak" reż.Giles Foster, wyk.Aidan Quinn, Alan Bates, Robert Timmins, Jonathan Timmins film przygodowy USA 2000 11:00 "Uciec jak najwyżej" reż.Donald Shebib, wyk.Vincent Spano, Ben Cross, Tony LoBianco, Rachel Ward film wojenny Kanada 1994 13:00 "Skradzione dziecko" reż.Paul Schneider, wyk.Scott Reeves, Martha Byrne, Cathy Lee Crosby, Karl Makinen thriller USA 1997 15:00 "Szmat drogi" reż.David Greene, wyk.Jill Clayburgh, Tom Skerritt, Mimi Kuzyk, Rosemary Dunsmore film obyczajowy USA 1986 17:00 "Książę i żebrak" reż.Giles Foster, wyk.Aidan Quinn, Alan Bates, Robert Timmins, Jonathan Timmins film przygodowy USA 2000 19:00 "Córki McLeoda" reż.Chris Martin-Jones, wyk.Bridie Carter, Lisa Chappell, Jessica Napier, Rachael Carpani serial obyczajowy Australia 2001 20:00 "Taggart: Zimna krew" reż.Haldane Duncan, wyk.Iain Anders, Mark McManus, Freddie Boardley, Mona Bruce thriller W. Bryt. 1987 22:00 "Jackie, Ethel, Joan: Kobiety Kennedych" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Jill Hennessy, Lauren Holly, Leslie Stefanson, Matt Letscher dramat obyczajowy USA 2000 00:00 "Córki McLeoda" reż.Chris Martin-Jones, wyk.Bridie Carter, Lisa Chappell, Jessica Napier, Rachael Carpani serial obyczajowy Australia 2001 01:00 "Taggart: Zimna krew" reż.Haldane Duncan, wyk.Iain Anders, Mark McManus, Freddie Boardley, Mona Bruce thriller W. Bryt. 1987 03:00 "Jackie, Ethel, Joan: Kobiety Kennedych" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Jill Hennessy, Lauren Holly, Leslie Stefanson, Matt Letscher dramat obyczajowy USA 2000 Le Cinema 14.00 Nigdy nie całuj nieznajomej (Fremde Frauen Kusst Man Night) film obyczajowy, Niemcy, 2000, 99 min. 16.00 Niespokojne noce (Venetian Lie) dramat, Włochy, 1979, 105 min. 18.00 Akcja "Hera" (Razzia Sur La Chnouf) film kryminalny, Francja, 1955, 120 min. 20.00 Dokument. Muzyka filmowa: Ennio Morricone, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Trójkąt (Triplex) komedia kryminalna, Francja, 1991, 104 min. 22.30 Piękny listopad (Un Bellissimo Novembre) dramat, Włochy, 1968, 91 min. 00.00 Wszystko jest ciemnością (Todo Esta Oscuro) sensacyjny, Hiszpania, 1996, 93 min. On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" serial kryminalny Australia 08:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 08:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 09:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 10:00 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 10:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 11:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 12:00 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 12:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 13:00 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 13:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 15:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 15:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 16:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 17:00 Magazyn Sportowy Gillette 2002 magazyn sportowy USA 17:30 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 18:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 18:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 19:30 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 20:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 20:30 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 21:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 22:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 23:30 Doprowadzony siłą program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 00:00 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 2000 00:30 Konrad Zdobywca program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 01:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 01:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 02:30 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 2000 Ona 07:00 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 07:25 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane/Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1988-90 08:00 "Wyprawy. Podróż do krańca Ziemi" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 11:41 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 12:10 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 12:40 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 13:10 "Wyprawy. Wyspa ptaków - Azyl dla zwierząt" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 14:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:45 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:30 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 16:00 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane/Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1988-90 16:25 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 16:50 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 17:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy. Kaboklowie - Mieszkańcy amazońskiej dżungli" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 20:35 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:20 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 21:45 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 22:10 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 23:10 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 01:40 "Wesoła kompania" reż.Jo Lane, Ian McFadyen serial komediowy Australia 1991 Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Lotnicze szaleństwo 06:40 Słońce w magnetycznej butelce Przełomowe odkrycia 07:10 Wewnątrz państwowej mennicy USA 08:05 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 08:30 Poza rok 2000 09:00 Mordercze burze Fenomeny pogody 09:25 Aston martin Najlepsze samochody 2 09:55 Czy możemy sięgnąć gwiazd? Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe? 10:50 Nasze tajemnicze słońce 11:45 Przygotowania do startu Challenger 12:40 Lawina Magazyn Discover 5A 13:10 Mosty Zrozumieć 14:05 Zagłada dinozaurów Jurassica 14:30 Animatorzy 15:00 Mordercze burze Fenomeny pogody 15:25 Aston martin Najlepsze samochody 2 15:55 Czy możemy sięgnąć gwiazd? Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe? 16:50 Nasze tajemnicze słońce 17:45 Przygotowania do startu Challenger 18:40 Lawina Magazyn Discover 5A 19:10 Mosty Zrozumieć 20:05 Zagłada dinozaurów Jurassica 20:30 Animatorzy 21:00 Mordercze burze Fenomeny pogody 21:25 Aston martin Najlepsze samochody 2 21:55 Czy możemy sięgnąć gwiazd? Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe? 22:50 Nasze tajemnicze słońce 23:45 Przygotowania do startu Challenger 00:40 Lawina Magazyn Discover 5A 01:10 Mosty Zrozumieć 02:05 Zagłada dinozaurów Jurassica 02:30 Animatorzy 03:00 Mordercze burze Fenomeny pogody 03:25 Aston martin Najlepsze samochody 2 03:55 Czy możemy sięgnąć gwiazd? Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe? 04:50 Nasze tajemnicze słońce Discovery Travel & Adventure 09:00 Głębokie południe Samotna planeta 09:55 Dziecięce wybory miss 10:50 Graceland Elvisa Presleya 11:45 USA Podróże na chybił trafił 12:15 Cadillac Najlepsze samochody 12:40 Wielkie kaniony i wspaniałe parki 14:30 Arkansas Świat według Anny Walker 15:00 Głębokie południe Samotna planeta 15:55 Dziecięce wybory miss 16:50 Graceland Elvisa Presleya 17:45 USA Podróże na chybił trafił 18:15 Cadillac Najlepsze samochody 18:40 Wielkie kaniony i wspaniałe parki 20:30 Arkansas Świat według Anny Walker 21:00 Głębokie południe Samotna planeta 21:55 Dziecięce wybory miss 22:50 Graceland Elvisa Presleya 23:45 USA Podróże na chybił trafił 00:15 Cadillac Najlepsze samochody 00:40 Wielkie kaniony i wspaniałe parki 02:30 Arkansas Świat według Anny Walker 03:00 Zakończenie programu Seasons 12:45 Witajcie w Seasons 12:50 Polowanie na dzikie ptactwo w ujściu Sommy 13:45 Na skrzydłach wiatru 14:35 Spacerować po lesie sosnowym Choć z nami 14:50 Wędkarstwo muchowe od A do Z Wędkarstwo na topie 15:05 Komentarz do filmu 15:20 Lekcja nurkowania Pod powierzchnia wody 15:40 Kobieta wśród myśliwych Doświadczeni myśliwi 16:05 Starożytność Myślistwo w sztuce 16:35 Anno chwyć za broń 17:05 Z biblioteki myśliwego 17:15 Hesja, niemiecka kraina smaku Kulinarne podróże po Europie 17:45 Towarzysze polowań wyżeł z Burgos 18:10 Komentarz do filmu 18:25 Węgorz Łowienie ryb w Europie 19:25 Zaciskacze do naboi Kolekcjonerzy 19:50 Komentarz do filmu 20:05 Lornetki myśliwskie i lunety celownicze Poradnik myśliwego 20:15 Komentarz do filmu 20:30 Przegląd prasy wędkarskiej 20:40 Rzeka Arno Połowy w mieście 21:10 Wędkowanie w Paryżu Pasja wędkowania 21:35 Bass, co za wspaniałe ryba Zaskakujące wędkowanie 22:30 Z biblioteki myśliwego 22:40 Niedźwiedź polarny władca północy Cuda przyrody 23:10 Ujarzmienie dzikiej rzeki Świat wody 23:40 Młode elki znad June Creek Odkrywanie tajemnic przyrody 23:50 Tęczaki z jeziora Na ryby 00:15 Komentarz do filmu 00:30 Łowienie na muchę w parowach 01:05 Góry Spotkania tygodnia 01:10 Wędkowanie w dolinie Val d'Aosta Wędkarskie szlaki we Włoszech 01:35 Zakończenie programu VIVA 06:00 Pobudka z Vivą program muzyczny 09:00 Nowości magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 10:00 Top 100 (powt.) 12:00 Best Of McClip Show (powt.) 13:00 Inside magazyn mody (powt.) 14:00 Trendspotting magazyn mody i modnych trendów (powt.) 14:10 SWR3 Open-Air Co jest grane? magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Interaktiv Spezial program muzyczny (powt.) 16:00 Witt Voll VIVA magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Nowości VIVY magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 18:00 Kylie Minogue Viva Spezial magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Film ab magazyn filmowy (powt.) 20:00 Shakira Ritmo magazyn muzyki latynoamerykańskiej 21:00 Mixer Raw Deluxe program muzyczny z Falkiem 22:00 Best Of McClip Show (powt.) 23:00 Talk show muzyczny Olivera Pochera (powt.) 00:00 Freakstars 3000 magazyn muzyczny Christopha Schlingensiefa (powt.) 00:30 Niteclub 01:00 VS. magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 02:00 Nocny express program nocny Mezzo 05:00 John Williams i Julian Bream koncert 05:55 John Williams koncert 07:30 "Ariodante" opera 10:30 "Harmonique" film dokumentalny 11:00 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 12:00 Les Saisons Joseph Haydn koncert 13:15 Messe Joseph Haydn koncert 14:00 "Un siecle de danse" serial dokumentalny 15:00 Preludium 24 Fryderyk Chopin koncert 15:40 Scherzo Fryderyk Chopin koncert 16:00 Joshua Redman Quartet koncert 17:30 Marian Petrescu Trio koncert 18:00 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 19:00 Festiwal Chopinowski 20:00 Songe d'une nuit d'ete F. Mendelssohn koncert 21:00 "Dansons ! - Festival de Montpellier" film dokumentalny 22:25 "In-Fraccoes" balet 23:00 "Situations Goldberg" balet 00:00 "Auguste Rodin" film dokumentalny 00:25 Liederkreis Robert Shumann koncert 01:00 "Noa: Tel-Aviv - Manhattan" film dokumentalny 02:00 A. Tebenikhin, D. Shapovalov Les Decouvertes Adami koncert 02:25 Sextuor pour vents et piano Antonin Dworzak koncert 03:00 Lee Ritenour, Dave Grusin et Ivan Lins koncert 03:50 The Lee Ritenour Band koncert Avante 05:00 Podniebni gliniarze 05:30 Peking To Paris 06:00 Najemcy 06:30 Nowoczesna technika 07:00 W poszukiwaniu przygód 08:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 08:30 X Phenomena 09:30 Kroniki gangsterskie 10:30 Mad Cow Against The Odds 11:00 Podniebni gliniarze 11:30 Peking To Paris 12:00 Najemcy 12:30 Nowoczesna technika 13:00 W poszukiwaniu przygód 14:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 14:30 X Phenomena 15:30 Kroniki gangsterskie 16:30 Mad Cow Against The Odds 17:00 Podniebni gliniarze 17:30 Peking To Paris 18:00 Podniebni gliniarze 18:30 Nowoczesna technika 19:00 Peking To Paris 19:30 Lightening Interceptor Słynne samoloty 20:00 Elite Choppers, Birds Of Prey 21:00 Bridge To The Moon Project Gemini 22:00 Donzi 28 ZX Świat morza 22:30 The Quest Month Everest - Góra marzeń i zagłady 23:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Podniebni gliniarze 00:30 Nowoczesna technika 01:00 Peking To Paris 01:30 Lightening Interceptor Słynne samoloty 02:00 Elite Choppers, Birds Of Prey 03:00 Bridge To The Moon Project Gemini 04:00 Donzi 28 ZX Świat morza 04:30 The Quest Month Everest - Góra marzeń i zagłady TeDe 06:10 "Smok Castillo" serial animowany (powt.) 06:40 Auto zwiad - telewizyjny informator motoryzacyjny 07:10 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" reż.Kevin Sullivan, wyk.Megan Follows, Colleen Devhurst, Richard Farnsworth, Jonathan Crombie film przygodowy (powt.) Kanada 1985 09:00 "Smok Castillo" serial animowany 09:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" serial animowany Japonia 10:00 "Strzał z biodra" reż.Bob Clark, wyk.Judd Nelson, Elizabeth Perkins, John Hurt, Darren McGavin komedia sensacyjna (powt.) USA 1987 12:00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 12:30 Topowe lato program dla młodzieży 13:00 A kuku program rozrywkowy 13:30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 14:00 "Nigdy nie zadzieraj z Rustym" reż.Shuki Levy, wyk.Hal Holbrook, Rue McClanahan, Laraine Newman, Charles Fleischer komedia USA 1997 16:00 "Rycerz nocy" reż.Paul Abascal/Nick Daniel, wyk.Matt McColm, Derek Webster, Derwin Jordan, Earl Holliman serial sensacyjny Kanada/USA 1997 16:50 "Policyjny klan" reż.Robert Singer, wyk.William Devane, David Cubitt, Helen Carey, Matthew John Armstrong serial sensacyjny USA 1999 17:45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia program publicystyczny 17:55 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18:05 "Diabli nadali" reż.Robert Berlinger/Mark Cendrowski, wyk.Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams serial komediowy USA 1998 18:35 "Nowe wcielenie" reż.Jace Alexander/Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk.Eric Close, Dennis Haysbert, Margaret Colin, Gerrit Graham serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1999 19:30 "Mapety i ich goście" reż.Greg V. Fera/Gary Halvorson serial dla dzieci (powt.) USA 1996 20:00 "Na tropie Różowej Pantery" reż.Blake Edwards, wyk.Peter Sellers, David Niven, Herbert Lom, Richard Mulligan komedia sensacyjna USA 1982 21:55 Drogówka magazyn policyjny 22:20 Supergol magazyn piłkarski 22:50 To się w głowie nie mieści magazyn 23:15 "Na wirażu" wyk.Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 00:15 "Inspektor w spódnicy" reż.Wellson Chin, wyk.Cynthia Rothrock, Joanna Chan, Vanessa Chan, Regina Kent komedia sensacyjna Hongkong 1988 02:05 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 02:35 Strefa P magazyn muzyczny 03:10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia program publicystyczny 03:30 Auto zwiad - telewizyjny informator motoryzacyjny 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Opole 07:00 "Tęczowy domek" serial dla dzieci (WP) USA 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Dany, opowiedz mi" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1990 09:00 Teleplotki magazyn (WP) 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 09:45 "Człowiek znad Śnieżnej Rzeki" reż.George Miller, wyk.Kirk Douglas, Tom Burlinson, Sigrid Thornton, Jack Thompson western (WP) Australia 1982 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:35 "Smaki świata" serial dokumentalny (WP) Australia 1998 12:00 "Gloria Swanson i Joseph Kennedy" "Wielkie romanse XX wieku" serial dokumentalny (WP) Wielka Brytania 1999 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:35 "Podwodne łowy" film dokumentalny (WP) Francja 1999 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Hajnowskie Dni Muzyki Cerkiewnej (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:35 Teleplotki magazyn (WP) 18:50 "Czas na decyzję" reż.Douglas Barr, wyk.Patty Duke, Ronny Cox, Max Martini, Rebecca Jenkins film obyczajowy (WP) USA 2000 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:50 Od niedzieli do niedzieli program publicystyczny (WP) 21:15 Książka tygodnia magazyn (WP) 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 21:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 Wyścig "Solidarności" podsumowanie (WP) 23:35 Mistrzostwa Polski w tenisie ziemnym Sopot 2002 (WP) 00:20 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Bajki dla dzieci 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Muzyka z WTK 12:00 Puls Tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:30 Motomania magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:50 Twoje atuty - z modą na ty 13:10 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 13:40 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 14:20 Tajemnice urody magazyn poradnikowy 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Studio sport 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 "Artur i mamuśka" serial komediowy Australia 1987 17:30 Puls Tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Wyprawy kulinarne magazyn kulinarny 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 "Pułapka" serial kostiumowy 19:30 "Zrobione przez ludzi" serial dokumentalny 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 "Kryształowe oko" reż.Joe Tornatore, wyk.Jameson Parker, Cynthia Rhodes, Mike Lane, Douglas Bristow film przygodowy USA 1990 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Arena program sportowy 22:50 Z familijnego archiwum program historyczny 23:00 Zakończenie programu CT 2 06:50 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 07:15 "Rowerowe włóczęgi" serial edukacyjny 07:30 Pod pokrywką magazyn kulinarny 07:45 Przez świat kręgów zawodowych magazyn 07:55 Panorama 08:30 "Kobiety na przełomie wieków" serial dokumentalny 09:30 Salon magazyn kulturalny 10:00 "Historie obrazów i rzeźb" serial dokumentalny 11:00 ziemia wschodzącego słońca oczami J. Špáty i M. Vačkářa Japonia, moja miłość 12:00 "Otec neznámý aneb Cesta do duše výstrojního náčelníka" reż.K. Kachyňa, wyk.K. Heřmánek, B. Klepl, N. Konvalinková, J. Zdeněk komedia Czechy 2000 13:20 Zlíntalent 2002 - finał konkursu piosenki popularnej 14:05 "Wyprawy na zapomniane wyspy" serial przyrodniczy Francja 15:05 Golden League Paryż - atletyka Studio sport 15:55 Autokros Studio sport (na żywo) 17:00 Przez świat kręgów zawodowych magazyn 17:10 "Zgadnij, kto przyjdzie na kolację" reż.Stanley Kramer, wyk.Spencer Tracy, Katherine Hepburn, Sidney Poitier, Katharine Houghton dramat obyczajowy USA 1967 18:55 Siedem dni na świecie magazyn publicystyczny 19:15 Wiadomości 20:00 Wieczór na temat... Niewolnice współczesności program kulturalny 20:05 "Rozwód po irańsku" film dokumentalny W. Brytania 21:25 Oczy do płaczu magazyn 21:50 Kucharki magazyn 22:30 Jak się rodzą gwiazdy program dokumentalny 23:10 "Zaułek cudów" reż.Jorge Fons, wyk.Ernesto Gomez Cruz, Salma Hayek, Maria Rojo, Bruno Bichir dramat obyczajowy Meksyk 1994 01:35 "333" program kulturalny 02:30 Jan Panenka, życie z fortepianem magazyn 03:05 Na ostro magazyn publicystyczny 03:45 "Historie obrazów i rzeźb" serial dokumentalny ST 2 10:00 Żywa panorama 10:40 Sfery intymne magazyn religijny 11:30 Dzieje chrześcijaństwa program dokumentalny 12:00 Słowo duchownego program publicystyczny 12:05 Żywa panorama 12:35 Jesteśmy z... program dokumentalny dla dzieci 12:50 Siódemka magazyn 13:30 Kultura łączy świat program dokumentalny 14:00 Gospel magazyn muzyki gospel 14:30 Kawiarnia Slávia program rozrywkowy 15:15 Zamów sobie... magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Sportowe echa magazyn sportowy 16:30 Melodie i tańce przodków - festiwal folklorystyczny 17:30 Zasadź drzewo, wybuduj dom magazyn gospodarczy 18:00 Ślady przeszłości magazyn 18:30 Na ludową nutę magazyn 19:00 Samarytanin magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 19:55 Słowo duchownego program publicystyczny 20:30 Motomagazyn sport magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Będzie światło magazyn ekonomiczny 21:55 Tydzień w parlamencie magazyn 22:25 Słowacka galeria telewizyjna magazyn 22:30 "Bratysława w ruchu" film o międzynarodowym festiwalu tańca współczesnego Słowacja 2002 23:00 Koncert kameralny - dzieła G. P. Telemanna Muzyczny nokturn 00:30 Wiadomości z Czeskiej telewizji 00:50 Zakończenie programu TV Norge 11:30 "Wild Wild West" serial USA 12:25 "New Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA 13:20 "Odd Couple" serial komediowy USA 13:50 "Norm" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 14:50 "Lois & Clark" serial obyczajowy USA 15:40 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:10 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 16:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:10 "Buffy - postrach wampirów" serial USA 18:00 "Szkolne świrusy" reż.Randal Miller, wyk.Christopher Reid, Christopher Martin, Alysia Rogers, Meshach Taylor komedia USA 1992 19:00 Entertainment Now 19:15 "Szkolne świrusy" reż.Randal Miller, wyk.Christopher Reid, Christopher Martin, Alysia Rogers, Meshach Taylor komedia USA 1992 20:00 "Life before birth" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 21:00 "Fotballers Wives" - seria; obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 22:00 "Skin Deep" film dokumentalny 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "Spin City" serial komediowy USA 23:15 "A Bit of Posh" serial dokumentalny W. Bryt. 23:45 "Bez odwrotu" reż.George Case, wyk.Tom Berenger, Patricia Belcher, Nancy Travis, Dayton Callie thriller USA 1995 00:45 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:00 "Bez odwrotu" reż.George Case, wyk.Tom Berenger, Patricia Belcher, Nancy Travis, Dayton Callie thriller USA 1995 01:40 "Spin City" serial komediowy USA 02:05 Big Brother 2001 03:55 Zakończenie programu Rai Due 05:10 Społeczny aspekt rynku pracy . Wykład 13 program edukacyjny 05:55 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 06:15 Leksykon satyry 06:40 Amor i Eros 07:00 "Pingu" serial animowany dla dzieci Szwajcaria 1990 07:20 "Legacy" serial obyczajowy USA 1998 08:00 Wiadomości 08:20 "Mr Headmistress" reż.James Frawley, wyk.Harland Williams, Katey Sagal, Shawna Waldron, Janet Wright komedia USA 1998 09:00 Wiadomości 09:10 "Mr Headmistress" komedia USA 1998 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Nareszcie Disney seriale dla dzieci: 10:10 "The Jersey" serial dla dzieci USA 1999 10:30 "Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki" serial komediowy USA 1997 11:10 "So Weird" serial familijny USA 1999 11:35 "The McLean Stevenson Show" serial USA 1976 12:00 Numer 1 13:00 Wiadomości 13:25 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 "Hard to Forget" reż.Vic Sarin, wyk.Polly Shannon, Tim Dutton, Nicholas Campbell, Lois Maxwell film kryminalny Kanada/RPA 1998 15:25 "Zakochać się jeszcze raz" reż.Steven Paul, wyk.Elliot Gould, Susannah York, Michelle Pfeiffer, Stuart Paul komedia romantyczna USA 1980 17:05 "F/X" serial sensacyjny Kanada/USA 1996 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Eat Parade magazyn kulinarny 18:00 Dossier magazyn reporterów 18:45 "Zorro" serial przygodowy 19:10 "Gliniarz z dżungli" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 20:00 "Tom & Jerry", "Popeye" filmy animowane dla dzieci 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "The Magnificent Seven" serial przygodowy USA 1998 22:40 Sportowa niedziela magazyn sportowy 23:45 Wiadomości 00:00 Protestantyzm magazyn religijny Włoskiej Federacji Kościołów Ewangelickich 00:30 Prognoza pogody 00:35 "The Substance of Fire" reż.Daniel J. Sullivan, wyk.Tony Goldwyn, Benjamin Ungar, Timothy Hutton, Sarah Jessica Parker film obyczajowy USA 1996 02:15 Prezentacja 02:20 Hermetyzm, miejsca i ludzie Historia magii 03:20 Z kronik 03:25 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:35 Przegląd prasy magazyn aktualności 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Geografia turystyczna . Wykład 15 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 36 program edukacyjny Rai Tre 06:00 Poza rozkładem 08:50 "Risate all'italiana" - składanka komedii, Włochy 1964 wyk.Toto', Ugo Tognazzi, Peppino De Filippo, Vittorio De Sica 10:20 "Sedotti e bidonati" reż.Giorgio Bianchi, wyk.Franco Franchi, Ciccio Ingrassia, Mia Genberg, Pia Genberg komedia Włochy 1964 12:00 TeleCamere. Najciekawsze fragmenty 12:40 Okkupati 13:10 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 1986 13:55 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 14:00 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 14:15 Wiadomości 14:30 "Lucky Luke - Daisy Town" reż.René Goscinny film animowany Belgia/Francja 1971 15:45 89. Tour de France, 1. etap, dookoła Luksemburga. Kolarstwo szosowe: Giro d'Italia kobiet, wyścig dookoła Peccioli. Kolarstwo szosowe: wyścig o trofeum Matteottiego Studio sport. Kolarstwo szosowe 17:30 Geo Magazine 18:05 "Drużyna" wcześniej... 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Wiadomości 19:30 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 20:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 20:30 Blob 20:50 Kto che pokonać Palmerina? Wyzwania 22:55 Wiadomości 23:00 Wiadomości regionalne 23:10 Hełm Scypiona. Wydanie specjalne 00:05 Wiadomości 00:15 TeleCamere. Najciekawsze fragmenty 00:55 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 01:00 Poza rozkładem RTL 05:20 "Power Rangers" serial animowany USA 2000 05:40 "CatDog" serial animowany (powt.) 06:05 "The Angry Beavers" serial animowany 06:30 "Hulk" serial animowany 06:55 Top of the Pops magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07:50 7 dni - 7 głów magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 08:40 Boxenshop magazyn reklamowy 09:15 Grand Prix W. Bryt. na torze Silverstone (rozgrzewka) Formuła 1 program sportowy 10:20 "Drużyna A" serial sensacyjny USA 1983/87 12:10 "Z policyjnych kaset wideo" serial dokumentalny 13:00 Grand Prix W. Bryt. na torze Silverstone Formuła 1 relacja (na żywo) 15:45 Grand Prix W. Bryt. na torze Silverstone (najciekawsze fragmenty) Formuła 1 program sportowy 16:45 Przed Grand Prix Francji Formuła 1 program sportowy 17:45 EXCLUSIV - Weekend magazyn rozrywkowy 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Wołanie o pomoc dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe - magazyn 20:15 "Gruby i chudszy" reż.Tom Shadyac, wyk.Eddie Murphy, Jada Pinkett, James Coburn, Larry Miller komedia USA 1996 22:15 Spiegel TV Magazin magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Wypadki drogowe - przyczyny i skutki Wielki reportaż RTL 23:55 "South Park" serial animowany USA 1999 00:25 Prime Time - Spätausgabe magazyn dokumentalny 00:45 "Gruby i chudszy" reż.Tom Shadyac, wyk.Eddie Murphy, Jada Pinkett, James Coburn, Larry Miller komedia (powt.) USA 1996 02:20 Oliver Geissen Show (powt.) 03:10 Bärbel Schäfer talk show (powt.) 04:00 Wypadki drogowe - przyczyny i skutki Wielki reportaż RTL (powt.) RTL 2 05:10 "Adrenalin Junkies" serial obyczajowy Australia 1995-98 05:30 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 06:00 Robot Wars program rozrywkowy 06:50 "Nieustraszony" serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997/98 07:35 "Detektyw Extralarge: Ruchomy cel" reż.Enzo G. Castellari, wyk.Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas, Juan Fernandez, Ursula Karven komedia sensacyjna (powt.) Niemcy/USA/Włochy 1991 09:10 "Zwariowany Fred" reż.Ate de Jong, wyk.Phoebe Cates, Rik Mayall, Marsha Mason, Tim Matheson komedia (powt.) USA/Wielka Brytania 1991 11:00 "Ernest jedzie do Afryki" reż.John Cherry, wyk.Jim Varney, Linda Kash, Robert Whitehead, Jannie Bartlett komedia USA 1997 13:40 TeenStar program muzyczny (powt.) 14:35 BRAVO TV magazyn muzyczny 15:55 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny USA 1998 16:50 "Kameleon" serial fantastyczny USA 1996-2000 17:45 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny USA 1998 18:40 Prawdziwe kłamstwa Czynnik X program popularnonaukowy 19:10 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny USA 1998 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 MEGAMAN reality show 21:10 Za kratkami 22:00 "Autopsja - tajemnicze zgony" film dokumentalny 23:00 Redakcja wydanie specjalne magazyn reporterów 00:00 Wiadomości 00:50 "Dusting Cliff Seven" reż.William H. Molina, wyk.Lance Henriksen, Nancy Allen, Ashley Buccille, Scott Lincoln film sensacyjny USA 1996 02:35 "Ernest jedzie do Afryki" reż.John Cherry, wyk.Jim Varney, Linda Kash, Robert Whitehead, Jannie Bartlett komedia (powt.) USA 1997 04:25 "Adrenalin Junkies" serial obyczajowy Australia 1995-98 SAT 1 05:35 "Men in Black" serial animowany (powt.) 06:00 Widziane w ten sposób magazyn kulturalny 06:05 "Kupię sobie męża" reż.Gabriel Barylli, wyk.Gabriel Barylli, Mariele Millowitsch, Birke Bruck, Carsten Andörfer komedia (powt.) Niemcy 1999 07:45 WECK UP magazyn rozrywkowy 08:45 Przegląd tygodniowy klasyka magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 09:45 "Doc - Urodę można poprawić" serial komediowy (powt.) Niemcy 2000 10:15 C.O.P.S. - Best of TV program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11:00 "City Life" serial dla młodzieży Nowa Zelandia 1996 12:00 "Park Hotel Stern" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1997 13:00 "A.S. - niebezpieczeństwo to jego życie" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1994 14:00 "Air America" serial sensacyjny USA 1998 15:00 "J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze" serial sensacyjny USA 1999/2000 16:00 "Star Trek: Voyager" serial SF USA 1998/99 18:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Ran magazyn sportowy 19:00 Tylko miłość się liczy magazyn rozrywkowy 20:15 "Przypadkowa dziewczyna" reż.Peter Howitt, wyk.Gwyneth Paltrow, John Hannah, John Lynch, Jeanne Tripplehorn komedia obyczajowa USA/Wielka Brytania 1998 22:15 Mensch Markus magazyn rozrywkowy 22:45 PLANETOPIA magazyn popularnonaukowy 23:35 News & Stories magazyn kulturalny 01:15 Widziane w ten sposób magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01:20 "Saint Jack" reż.Peter Bogdanovich, wyk.Ben Gazzara, Denholm Elliott, James Villiers, Joss Ackland dramat sensacyjny USA 1979 03:25 "Air America" serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1998 04:15 "City Life" serial dla młodzieży (powt.) Nowa Zelandia 1996 Kabel 1 07:00 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1958 08:00 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 09:05 Der Mann aus Atlantis - Familie - Serie, USA 1977 10:05 Challenge - Magazin 10:30 Cousteau - Abenteuer Ozean - Dokumentation, Frankreich 1969 11:35 Abenteuer Leben - Wissens-Magazin - Magazin 12:25 Abenteuer Auto - Auto-Magazin 13:15 Abenteuer Natur - Doku-Magazin 14:10 Love Boat - Auf zu neuen Ufern - Familie - Serie, USA 1998 15:05 Aufstand der Gladiatoren - Action, Spanien / Frankreich / Italien 1958 reż.Vittorio Cottafavi, wyk.Ettore Manni, Georges Marchal, Gianna Maria Canale, Mara Cruz, Vega Vinci, Lina Rosales 16:35 Der letzte Freibeuter - Abenteuer, USA 1950 reż.Lewis Landers, wyk.Paul Henreid, Karin Booth, Mary Anderson, Jack Oakie, John Dehner, Edgar Barrier, Harry Cording, Eugene Borden, Pierre Watkin 18:00 K1 Nachrichten 18:10 Raumschiff Enterprise - Science-Fiction - Serie, USA 1966 19:10 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1994 20:15 Bullitt - Action, USA 1968 reż.Peter Yates, wyk.Steve McQueen, Jacqueline Bisset, Robert Vaughn, Robert Duvall, Don Gordon, Simon Oakland, Carl Reindel, Georg Stanford Brown, Pat Renella 22:35 Made of Steel - Hart wie Stahl - Action, USA 1992 reż.Larry Ferguson, wyk.Charlie Sheen, Michael Madsen, Linda Fiorentino, Leon Rippy, Rip Torn, Courtney B. Vance, Rino Thunder, Lindsay Riddell 00:19 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 00:25 Warte, bis es dunkel ist - Krimi, USA 1967 reż.Terence Young, wyk.Audrey Hepburn, Efrem Zimbalist jr., Alan Arkin, Jack Weston, Richard Crenna, Samantha Jones, Julie Herrod 02:20 Made of Steel - Hart wie Stahl - Action, USA 1992 04:04 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 04:10 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 Bloomberg 05:05 Raport branżowy 05:20 Bloomberg Forum 05:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 05:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 05:35 Raport branżowy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 06:05 Chart-Check/ Media Report magazyn mediów 06:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 06:35 Bloomberg Report 07:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 07:05 Wiadomości z giełdy 07:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 07:35 E-Commerce 08:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 08:05 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 08:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 08:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 09:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 09:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Niemcy 09:20 Bloomberg Forum Extra 09:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 09:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - USA 09:50 Obieg pieniędzy 09:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 10:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Azja 10:20 Bloomberg Forum 10:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 10:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 10:35 Chart-Check/ Media Report magazyn mediów 11:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 11:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 11:35 Magazyn sportowy 11:50 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 12:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 12:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Rynki rozwijające się 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 12:35 Wiadomości z giełdy 13:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 13:05 O gospodarce w prasie i w książkach 13:20 Life & Styl 13:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 13:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 14:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa Wschodnia 14:20 Bloomberg Forum 14:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 14:35 E-Commerce 15:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 15:05 Raport branżowy 15:20 Bloomberg Forum 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 15:35 Raport branżowy 15:50 Bloomberg Forum 15:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 16:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 16:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Niemcy 16:20 Bloomberg Forum Extra 16:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 16:35 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 17:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 17:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Azja 17:20 Bloomberg Forum 17:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 17:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 17:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 18:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 18:05 O gospodarce w prasie i w książkach 18:20 Life & Styl 18:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 18:35 Nowy rynek 19:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 19:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Rynki rozwijające się 19:20 Bloomberg Forum 19:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 19:35 Bloomberg Report 20:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 20:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 20:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 20:50 Bloomberg Forum 20:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 21:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 21:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa Wschodnia 21:20 Bloomberg Forum 21:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 21:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 21:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 22:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 22:05 Raport branżowy 22:20 Bloomberg Forum 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 22:35 O gospodarce w prasie i w książkach 22:50 Life & Styl 23:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 23:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Niemcy 23:20 Bloomberg Forum Extra 23:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 23:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - USA 23:50 Obieg pieniędzy 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 00:05 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 00:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 00:35 Chart-Check/ Media Report magazyn mediów 01:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 01:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 01:20 Bloomberg Forum 01:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 01:35 Bloomberg Report 02:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 02:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Rynki rozwijające się 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 02:35 E-Commerce 03:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 03:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 03:20 Bloomberg Forum 03:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 03:35 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 04:05 Kursy, trendy, tendencje - Europa Wschodnia 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Wiadomości w skrócie 04:35 Nowy rynek NBC 05:00 Middle East This Week magazyn gospodarczy 05:30 Asia Market Week magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 European Market Week magazyn gospodarczy 06:30 Morris Cerullo program religijny 07:00 Hour of Power program religijny 08:00 Randy Morrison magazyn gospodarczy 08:30 Cottonwood Christian Centre program religijny 09:00 Creflo Dollar program religijny 09:30 Joyce Meyer program religijny 10:00 Europa Journal magazyn informacyjny 10:30 TV Predigt Mit Pastor Wegert program religijny 11:00 Hof mit Himmel program religijny 11:30 Hour of Power program religijny 12:30 TV Predigt Mit Pastor Wegert program religijny 13:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 Golf: Senior PGA Tour World Sport Television magazyn sportowy 17:00 Europa Journal magazyn aktualności 17:30 Golf: US PGA Tour World Sport Television magazyn sportowy 19:30 Europa Journal magazyn aktualności 20:00 NBC GIGA magazyn komputerowy 01:00 TV Predigt Mit Pastor Wegert program religijny 02:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 04:00 Giga Party magazyn komputerowy